Chichi's Last Breath
by Luana
Summary: A sad fic about Chichi and Goku that takes place after Gohan and Goten are grown up. Warning! Possible tissue alert!


**

# 

Chichi's Last Breath**

_By Luana_

******Disclaimer!!!**** I don't own any of the DBZ characters or the song in this fic! I am not making money off this either! Okay, now that the lawyers are happy on with the story!**

**Warning!!! This story is kinda sad and depressing, so some people might want to keep some tissues nearby! It takes place far in the future when Chichi's really old and Goten and Gohan have grown up and started their own families! This is my first attempt at a sad fic, so here we go!**

"Chichi! I'm going over to Bulma's to spar with Vegeta!" Goku called cheerfully over his shoulder. Chichi came to the doorway, smiled back and waved. As Goku waved back he thought Chichi seemed to look a little sad. _She's always a little sad when I go off to fight, even if it's only a spar. She worries so much about me_ He thought to himself.Once again he got the feeling that there was something wrong, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Was it just him or did Chichi look a little paler than usual? Her face seemed more lined and strained than in her younger years. She said she felt fine, but still _Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong when I get back. _Goku thought as he teleported.

After Goku had left, Chichi's face saddened and she silently wished that Goku would stay around home more often. He was restless now that both Goten and Gohan had gone off and started their own families. Without any enemy threatening Earth, Goku was bored. His Saiyan blood refused to let him to settle down and help around the house. Chichi had come to accept that, but lately she'd been feeling like every hour with Goku around was precious. She might not have many more. 

Over at Bulma's Vegeta was in the gravity room blowing up some training robots while waiting for Goku to come for their sparring session. He didn't even flinch when the third class Saiyan teleported in. After trashing the last few robots, Vegeta turned to face Goku. Without a word they both settled into fighting poses before launching into flurries of quick punches and kicks. Vegeta noticed that Goku seemed distracted, he didn't seem to be putting all he had behind his attacks.

"What's wrong Kakarott? Stop playing around or I might kill you. I'm not someone who you can toy with, you of all people should know that." Vegeta taunted. He landed a strong punch to Goku's head, sending the Saiyan towards the wall. Goku snapped his concentration back to the fight. He landed lightly and flipped sideways to avoid Vegeta's next punch. 

Chichi walked down the hall in the Son house. She paused in front of the Son family picture taken when Goten was just a kid. Goku was in the middle holding baby Goten. On Goku's left was Gohan, all grown up and the budding scholar Chichi always wanted him to be. Chichi was holding onto Goku's right arm smiling brightly. Until now she never really noticed how much older she'd gotten since that picture. Now her hair was more silvery and there were tired lines and wrinkles on her face. What always amazed her was how Goku seemed to have barely gotten older over the years. She knew Saiyans were long lived when they weren't killed in battle, but she still thought they'd age somewhat near the same rate as humans. Chichi sighed and tenderly picked up the picture. As she was studying the picture, she felt like something was really wrong. Her chest felt tight, and her heartbeat seemed to be going 100 miles per hour. The room started to spin around her and sweat beaded up on her skin. "Goku" She called out faintly.

Goku jerked suddenly in the middle of Vegeta and his sparring match. Something was seriously wrong. His heart seemed to be tearing apart at the seams. He didn't even try to dodge Vegeta's next punch to his back. A faint voice called his name in his mind, _Goku _"Chichi, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He quickly teleported out of the gravity room to the kitchen in his house. Off to his right down the hall he heard a faint tinkle of glass. "Chichi?" he dashed down the hall to see her limp form on the ground. The tinkle had been the breaking of the picture frame she'd been holding and the glass was scattered around and beneath Chichi's body. "No no, hang on Chichi!!!" Goku quickly picked her up and teleported to the nearest hospital. His mind was reeling, and everything around him was a mass of confusion. 

The doctors and nurses around Goku were shocked to see a man appear out of nowhere in front of them, and he somehow managed to get them to tend to Chichi despite his state of shock. As they rushed Chichi to the emergency equipment, Goku was vaguely aware of what the doctors were telling him. 

"She's had a heart attack, sir." One the doctors said.

"A a heart attack?" Goku repeated, still dazed.

"Yes, we'll do everything we can to save her, but you'll need to stand back here so the doctors can do their job." A nurse gently said as she took his arm to lead him out to the waiting room. Goku snapped to attention at being taken away from the woman he loved.

"NO! I'm staying with her!" He cried out as he twisted easily out of the nurse's grasp. The doctor in charge shook his head at the nurse when she tried to pull Goku (unsuccessfully) away. Goku understood that he couldn't be right at Chichi's side, but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight while the doctors worked on her. A faint song played through Goku's mind. He remembered hearing his granddaughter Pan singing along to it a while ago

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you

Baby

Swirled, confused memories of when he had been sick with his heart disease flashed through Goku's mind. Of what he could remember, one thing he was certain on. Chichi had always been by his side, tending to him, comforting him constantly as his mind and body went through one nightmare after the next. She had been the one who pulled him through it all. Chichi had remained strong for him so he could borrow some of her strength to fight his disease.

Girl if only I'd knew what I've done

You know,

So why don't you tell me?

And I

I would bring down the moon and the sun

To show

How much I care

Goku snapped out of his memories and gazed down on Chichi again. He looked pleadingly at the doctors for comforting signs and couldn't find any. The nurse nearest Goku sighed, gently tapped Goku's shoulder and motioned that it was all right to go to Chichi's side. Goku sadly smiled his thanks and went to kneel by his wife's side. With trembling hands he gently clasped Chichi's hand nearest him.

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose, lose you now

No no, or ever again

I've got this feeling, you're not gonna stay

It's burning within me

The fear of losing, of slipping away

Just keeps getting closer

Baby

Goku held Chichi's hand and looked worriedly at vital signs readouts on the monitors. He wasn't really sure what they meant, but he knew that they didn't look good. Chichi's presence in the back of his mind was usually strong, firm, and always there, but now it seemed faded, weak, and shaky.

Whatever reason to leave that had,

My place, was always beside you

And I, wish that I didn't need you so bad

Your face, just won't go away

After all the times she'd get mad at him, Goku still loved her, and he knew the feeling was mutual. Whenever he had gone off to fight, he'd been fighting with her and his sons in mind to assure they'd be safe. He remembered the pain of missing Chichi when he had been dead, and the joy of seeing her again when he was alive again.

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose, lose you now

No no, or ever again

Don't wanna lose you now

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you

Goku jumped as he felt Chichi weakly grip his hands. He looked wondering up at Chichi's face. Chichi slowly opened her eyes a crack and whispered something softly to Goku. The heartbroken warrior had to lean close to hear what she said.

"I love you Goku" Goku caught his breath at her words. He put his head on Chichi's chest.

"I love you too Chichi" He responded. Chichi smiled at him with that same smile she had all those years. The smile that greeted him every morning, the smile he saw whenever he came home, or the smile that greeted his sometimes childish antics. She sighed softly and went limp. Goku jerked his head up.

"Chichi no, hang on, please! Don't leave me!" He cried unsuccessfully fighting tears. His mind seemed to be breaking down and tearing apart at the sound of the flat line buzz from the monitors. 

Don't wanna lose to loneliness

Girl I know we can win

Don't wanna lose to emptiness

Oh no, or ever again

Don't wanna lose to loneliness

Now way, baby

I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose to emptiness

No no, or ever again

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose,

Don't want to lose you, yeah

No no, or ever again

Don't wanna lose you now

Okay, this is my first and probably going to be my ONLY attempt at a sad romance fic. I usually don't write depressing fics, but when I heard my mom playing that BSB Millenium cd with this song this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. For all of you who hate BSB, don't kill me, I'm usually not a big fan of them myself, but this song fit the story so well. Please, let me know what you think of my story!

~Luana (kim@forefront-nw.com)


End file.
